


Pranks

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: The first time Jack told Davey he loved him, they were sitting on the roof of the lodging house, breathing in the spring air and each other’s presence.





	Pranks

The first time Jack told Davey he loved him, they were sitting on the roof of the lodging house, breathing in the spring air and each other’s presence. Davey’ breath caught at the words, and then his face darkened. He took the watch out of his pocket, checked it, and then let his shoulders slump.

“Very funny,” Davey said, in the tone of somebody who did not think that anything was funny at all.

“I try,” Jack answered in the exact same tone. Maybe things were better this way. Maybe it was time for Jack to take the out that Davey had given him, and move on with his life.

“I better get home, get some sleep, you know,” Davey muttered. Jack didn’t try to stop him. It was only once Davey had made it most of the way down the ladder the separated the roof from the rest of the lodging house that a thought occurred to Jack.

“Is it April first?” Jack called down to Davey.

“As of about twenty minutes ago.”

Jack laughed. He laughed so hard that there were tears streaming down his face. “Get back up here, Davey. I didn’t… that wasn’t… it wasn’t a prank. I didn’t even remember what day it was.”

“Oh.” Davey said, as he clung to the ladder. Now he looked more the way Jack had imagined that he would upon learning Jack’s feelings. The only problem was that he was too far away. That was changing though, as Davey made it up one rung, and then another.

“We’re both fools,” Davey said, once he’d reached the top.

“I ain’t gonna argue there,” said Jack. “I see at least one fool I’d like to kiss, though.”


End file.
